


Eucharist

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: For half an hour Vera performs her sacrament...paying reverence to the woman who showed her salvation.





	Eucharist

Another twilight falls on the teal fortress of the depraved as Vera makes her way to the governor’s office, the second round of lab results on the urine samples clutched tightly in her hand. The governor will be long gone by now, but she wants to drop them by for her to review first thing in the morning. An oblation to appease her unholy savior. Though they still don’t hold a solid answer, this time there lies within them a promising lead. 

Navigating through the darkened admin office, she reaches Nyx’s lair and quietly steals inside. Blinds drawn, the room is cast in shadow and it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the whisper of light slipping in through the cracks. Approaching the desk, she slips the folder on the gleaming altar and startles as a silhouette materializes in the inky blackness before her, seated in the mighty leather throne.

“Governor...I didn’t realize you were still here.” Though her heart rate quickens, she maintains her cool exterior. Fresh from metamorphosis, vinegar courses through her veins and she has yet to soften (once again) around the edges. The ghost of a smirk on wide, bow lips says her maker approves of the wicked evolution.

Eventually an ivory hand reaches forward to slide the manila folder across the desk. “What’s this?” Idly, she flips it open and thumbs the pages, as if her hawkish eyes hold the power of night vision.

“The second round of lab results from the urine samples. Still no positive, but there’s an anomaly with one that may indicate a suspect.”  

“Mmmm, good.” Closing the folder, she shoves it out of the way and rolls forward, elbows resting on the desk, fingers steepled high as she stops in a sliver of moonlight that bestows her with a phantom halo.

“Your performance today was quite impressive, Vera. Your initiative showed great leadership qualities.” Low and sultry, she delivers her praise like a well-tailored pick-up line. Her black mirror eyes rise to meet Vera’s surprisingly steady gaze.

“Thank you, governor.” Vera nods firmly, maintaining her professional demeanor, but Joan sees the prideful lift of her narrow shoulders and the bright flash of joy as it dances across her pretty face.

“I’m quite pleased with your progress.  Perhaps you deserve a reward.” Pushing back from the desk, Joan beckons her disciple closer. “Come.”

Eager to please and riding high on the praise, Vera does as she is told. Cajoled by night herself, she’s drawn into the space between the desk and seat of dominion, where the goddess still resides. Looking down in the dim moonlight she finally sees Joan’s bare milky thighs and looks up to catch the salacious smirk on the older woman’s face.

“Consider it your communion.” She mewls as her lips draw into a sultry half-smile. 

Vera’s mouth falls open, and for a moment she stands half-dazed by the unexpected offer. Goading the metamorphosed mouse further, Joan unfastens the row of buttons on her jacket, draws it open and then slides forward in the large seat, allowing her knees to fall further open. In response, Vera’s mouth goes dry and liquid heat pools instantly between her thighs. Mesmerized, she slowly sinks to her knees to worship.

Small hands gently come to rest atop those regal marble columns as rosy lips press reverent kisses into the warm, smooth skin. From her Olympian vantage, Joan watches through hooded eyes. New to this liturgy, Vera starts slow, relying on the doctrine from her master as guidance. Eager lips trace slow, alternating paths to the unholy grail nestled between Joan’s shapely legs. Finally reaching the chalice, she dips her head to savour the wine.

Long fingers weave into the braided bun at the nape of her neck, gently guiding her probing tongue deeper. Lady Lucifer shifts lower in her seat and relaxes further into Vera’s caress with an indulgent sigh. She’s pleased now too with Vera’s patience and tenacity. Never has an apostle shown such promise or filled her with such satisfaction or desire. In time, she will reap yet another reward.

Opening her eyes and tilting her chin, Vera gazes skyward and is met by Joan’s dark, sultry stare as she watches her, buried nose deep between her folds. Their eyes remain locked as Vera wraps slender but strong arms around Joan’s hips and gently pulls her closer. In pleasure, Joan releases a low moan as Vera’s tongue plunges deep into her core. Espresso eyes slip closed and her head rolls back as she rides the building wave of pleasure coursing through her.

For half an hour Vera performs her sacrament, her tongue and lips paying reverence to the woman who showed her salvation. In a state of supernatural ecstasy she services Joan to rapture. In the throes of her passion, Joan’s elegant lips part and a long, low sigh signals her orgasmic release as she goes limp beneath Vera’s lapping tongue. A tight grip on the chestnut bun between her thighs says she’s had her fill and Vera reluctantly draws away, wiping her mouth discreetly with the back of her hand.

Drawing her up from the floor, Joan helps her stand and with a firm palm on her chest, coaxes her to lay atop the desk. Instantly, porcelain hands slink beneath her skirt, quickly releasing her from her underwear and stockings. Black wool is roughly hiked around her hips and before she has a moment to react, Joan’s face is buried deep into her cunt, large hands grasping bony hips as they firmly draw her in. With a gasp, she white knuckles the smooth desktop as Joan’s tongue makes a firm pass across her throbbing clit.

Bursts of white dance behind her tightly closed eyes and she holds her breath while the delicious ball of electricity builds low in her belly. Body taut from the exquisite pleasure building, she releases a loud moan when Joan’s mouth draws back only to be replaced with three thick fingers that effortlessly sink palm-deep inside her.

“Oh God!” she proclaims as Joan pumps her fast and deep, quickly bringing her to teeter on death’s edge.

“That’s right, call out for me as you come.” Joan husks as she continues her feverish pace, forearm burning delightfully with the extra effort.

With a sharp inhale and press of her hips, Vera finally reaches euphoria. “Fuuuckk….Joannn…” she pants through her breathy gasps and feral tremors, her body writhing before Joan atop the desk. A smug smile of satisfaction crosses Joan’s lips as she slows her fingers and eventually draws them out from Vera’s clenching heat.

A long moment passes before Vera regains enough strength to draw herself from the surface of the desk. Joan now sits in her throne, trousers back in place, though her jacket remains open and her bun bears the disheveled aftermath of their coupling. She meets Vera’s gaze with a sly smile as she watches her slip from the desk and bend down to collect her discarded undergarments.

“Keep up the good work Vera, and there might just be more rewards in your future.” Her dark eyes sparkle with lustful mischief.

“Of course, governor. I’m looking forward to it already.”


End file.
